


Worst Badfic Ever

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Boom Pregnant, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Love at First Sight, Multi, Parody, Rescue, Tongue-in-cheek, Written on a Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 290 DrabbleRated: PG-13Badfic writing challenge. The people to blame know who they are.~~ The original character y/n (pronounced YaNe) is mine.  Do not steel.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Leonardo (TMNT)/Michelangelo (TMNT)/Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	Worst Badfic Ever

One day, y/n got knocked out after hearing breaks grabbing the street. She was beautiful and homeless. The car got away in the rein.

Y/N waked up seeing giant green turtle. He was so handsome. You said, “Kiss me.”

Red turtle smugged at you. “We are married.”

She took veil of her face. “You saved me!”

Y/N putted out to him. He was so big downstairs. She cried out and blue turtle, orange turtle, and purple turtle came running.

“You hurted her, Raphael,” Blue turtle frowned.

Y/N sighed. All 4 handsome turtles wanted her.

The next day y/n was pregnant. Your thoughts went in circles. Who was the daddy?

Suddenly you had bad pane in stomach and baby bursted out.

It was covered in fur. There was silence in the layer.

All the turtles bursted out with joy shuts. It was baby rat and Splinter was reborn.

“Wowee.” April said taking baby so that Raphael could fondle y/n’s big boobs.

“We should make more.” Mikey said with shy look, taking y/n’s hand.

Donnie licks her cheeks and then bandages her legs because they are scratched from wear car hit her.

Leo is more classy turtle who pulls sword on brothers. “Get back, y/n is mine!”

Y/N hates to see them fight, so she knocks them all out. She is expert in karate.

Suddenly y/n sees tentacles coming from her vagina. She is an alien!

Turtles all waked up. “Y/N is from space!” shouted orange one.

“We will marry y/n.” said purple who was called Donnie.

Casey got book to read and had seremony. “You are all married now.” Casey said at end of read.

Everybody kissed and lived happily ever after holding hands.

The End (thank goodness)


End file.
